gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Lich Scripts
Here's just a small stash of the lich scripts I have written up for fun. -Cait Repository Scripts Most can be downloaded from the lich repository. *lockranges - SF only, pops up a dialogue box of lock difficulty ranges *speak - Caithris softly purrs, "Pick your own automatic speech patterns!" *vaalorsorcguild - Go to the Vaalor Sorcerer's Guild *illisorcguild - Go to the Illistim Sorcerer's Guild *follow - Set the group leader to follow. If you get separated, it will auto-move and rejoin you to the leader. *manifest - Searches through your manifest for things that match your search string, and spits out a list of matches by locker. *newfavortracker - updated volnfavortracker to use the new symbols and cost calculations. *gemhoarder - multi locker gems to jar script. Includes a list, jar-tracking, and a raid to mass-empty jars function. *plat_updater - updates your platinum maps, narost, and go2 from the comfort of your game. No restarting needed! *gemvalue - grabs all the matching gems in your gempouch and appraises them. Great for pricing batches to sell in playershops! *gemseller - sell all the gems in your gempouch that are under a certain threshold value. Ditch those citrine quartzes! *raffle - updated to use the new and old system. Fancy schmancy click to ;go2 raffle_room, feature added. *wanddupe - Safely duplicate all the wands in your wandsack and stuff 'em in another sack. *saladbar - a minor update to useherbs that won't stall on climate cloaks and can actually find that @#$#@%!! bin behind the bench in TSC in Landing. *reagenthoarder - multi locker reagent to jars script. Includes a list and jar-tracking. *uberspells - Fixed a minor bug and added Lumnis tracking. *answeringmachine - Send folks who privately ;chat to you an away message. Stores replies with a timestamp that prints out when answeringmachine is exited. *pulsetimer - SF only, pops up a dialogue box that shows the time to your next pulse. *killcounter - keeps track across login/logout of creatures you've killed that you learn from. Also provides a list-breakdown of how many of each type of critter you've killed. *itemnote - please note that it's itemNOTE, not itemNOTES... will store a note you enter about an item you're holding in your right hand. Will retrieve notes, list all your notes, and search your notes! *purifyjars - purify all the gems in the jars in your lootsack! Separates out orbs worth over a specified amount and re-jars the gems afterwards. *gemmerchant - works with gemhoarder to grab sell all sets of gems more than 10 in your shop for bounty shoppers. *speechbox - Have all speech and whispers also sent to a secondary dialogue box, your choice of familiar, logon, or death boxes. *helpfolks - unstun, and pull sleeping/lying down folks upright. *societypowers - keep your active society signs and sigils up. *watchdog - Got lich scripts keeping you logged in forever? Use watchdog to still log yourself out after a customizable amount of time inactive. *readscrolls2 - reads all the scrolls in your scrollsack and lists them out in numerical order with click-to-get links (if you're using SF) *autonet - works like amunet but allows you to set your amuletholder to stock and rub an amulet holder with amulets instead of having to wear a plain crystal amulet. To use any of the above scripts, type ;repository download